


Something Found

by Mandy_Nayruu



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Nayruu/pseuds/Mandy_Nayruu
Summary: After opening a hole into the barrier and becoming friends with Mal, Carlos thought everything was going to be alright. Except Carlos and Jay still hadn't told the girls about their relationship.Sequel to Something Borrowed





	Something Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So this is the sequel to Something Borrowed!  
> I hope you enjoy~

After Jay had provided all the materials Carlos needed for his radio, the freckled genius had managed to open a hole into the barrier. This had earned Carlos respect and friendship(?) from Mal and the feud between her and Evie was finally settled. They were a clique now. A gang. A group of allies. And it had been a lot easier for Carlos and Jay to have an excuse to spend some time together.  
Here was the catch though. Neither of them had told Evie nor Mal about their relationship. And it seemed to Carlos that Jay intended to keep it that way.

Carlos had thought about it the first time Jay had kissed him but somehow hadn't told Evie then. He had wanted to keep it to himself at the time because he wasn't sure what _it_ was to begin with. But now that Jay and him were “official”, Carlos wondered how he could tell his best friend. Would she be mad that he hadn't told her sooner? At least they were all friends now so it put that obstacle out of the way.

“What are you thinking about?”

Carlos was lying on Jay’s bed-rug staring at the ceiling. Jay was sitting beside him, polishing some utensils, but had stopped to contemplate his thoughtful boyfriend.

“About Evie.” Carlos answered honestly. _And how we should tell her about us._

But Carlos was afraid to say that. He had seen the way Jay acted when it was the four of them and it was very different. Sure, Carlos wasn't the _in your face_ kind of guy but he thought Jay would show some kind of affection towards him. His boyfriend. But he only did that when it was the two of them. Maybe Jay was ashamed of him?  
Carlos was definitely not the popular type and the only reason Mal had _approved_ of him was because of all the ruckus he had created with his radio and Mal had needed Carlos’ help then to retrieve her mother’s staff.  
But Mal was undeniably still the boss of them and Carlos wouldn't try to go against her.

“What about her?” Jay asked, eyes focused on a stain on a silver tea spoon.

“I wonder if she knows,” Carlos tried to hint at Jay but it didn't work as he echoed.

“Knows what?”

Jay wasn't the smartest person Carlos knew, he dared say. He was handy and agile and reliable. But Carlos was the brain out of the two for sure.

“Nevermind.” Carlos gave up but his voice gave him away and Jay finally let go of his spoon.

“You seem troubled,” Jay leaned in to gently kiss Carlos’ forehead. “Just talk to her. Whatever’s on your mind, I'm sure she'll understand, babe.”

Carlos was flustered now. He could never get used to Jay calling him… _babe_. He was embarrassed just thinking the word. He liked it though. A lot.

But if Carlos wanted to tell Evie he felt he needed Jay’s approval first. It wasn't just about him. It was about _them_. And Carlos wanted, needed, Jay to tell him that it was OK and that he loved him no matter what anybody else said or thought.  
Carlos sat up and grabbed both of Jay’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.

“Carlos?”

Jay looked genuinely confused and even more so as Carlos straddled him and cupped his face.

“I love you, Jay,” Carlos said in a clear voice, looking fondly at his boyfriend. “I just love you so much and I want the world to know it.”

“I- I love you too.” Carlos could see that Jay was taken aback but also that his words were sincere.

Carlos kissed Jay, feeling his warmth in his embrace, lips against lips, moving together. They had kissed many times now but Carlos could never get enough. Jay’s lips were always soft and inviting. What Carlos loved the most about Jay was that he was very casual and simple. He didn't ask for much and never overdid things. Jay would naturally hold his hand, press a kiss on his forehead or tell Carlos that he had missed him. Carlos just wished Jay could be like this _outside_ too.

“What was that for?” Jay asked as they parted. “Not that I'm complaining.”

Carlos licked his lips, maybe tasting Jay on them, or maybe just a nervous tic.

“I want to tell the girls about us.”

Carlos was now biting his lower lip because he wasn't sure if he just had made the biggest mistake of his life. But something unexpected happened. As it always happened when Carlos was with Jay and it was really time Carlos got used to it.

“Eh-” Jay stared at Carlos. “They already know.”

Silence.

Carlos blinked a couple of times, letting Jay’s words sink in his brain.

“They do?!” He finally exclaimed and Jay nodded back at him. He had rested his hands on Carlos’ lower back and was glad he did because Carlos almost fell from Jay’s lap due to the confusion.

“Since when?!” Carlos pushed Jay back to stand up.

Jay looked up at him and gaped. “Well Mal always knew I liked you so,” he confessed and Carlos couldn't believe this. He put his palms on the side of his head and just grabbed his curly hair.

“Babe?” Jay stood up as well. Slowly, not to trigger anything. “You mad?”

“Mad?!” Carlos echoed and Jay took a step back. He had never seen Carlos like this. “Do you think Evie knows?” Carlos turned abruptly to Jay.

“Oh, so that was what you were asking earlier,” Jay finally put the pieces together.

“Wait! Hold on!” Carlos finally decided to let go of his hair. “Mal knew and you let her bully me?!”

Carlos felt the confusion disappear and be slowly replaced by anger.

“I didn't know she knew,” Jay defended himself. “She was being mean to you to push my buttons because she wanted me to admit to her that I liked you.”

That did sound like something Mal would do. Why confront someone directly when you can create chaos?

“But it's a good thing, right?” Jay opened his arms in surrender. “You don't have to worry about it anymore.”

“Oh hell I do!” Carlos didn't bother to grab his jacket and flipped the carpet that served as Jay’s bedroom door. He was being dramatic and he knew it but he felt so played and deceived. Carlos could hear Jay running after him so he didn't bother to look back and walked as fast as he could to _Bargain Castle_ , where Carlos believed he would find Mal and probably Evie too. Carlos swung a rock against the warning sign and the gate opened. Before he managed to go up the last step Jay grabbed his arm.

“Carlos.” Jay called. “Babe, look at me.”

Carlos didn't move. He knew he was being a bit ridiculous but he was kind of angry at Jay for not telling him before. Jay showered Carlos’ arm with tiny kissed as he finished climbing the stairs.  
Angry was a big word. Maybe more like a little irritated.

“Hey,” Jay whispered to Carlos’ ear when he reached him. “I'm sorry it upset you, I should've told you.”

“Uh-huh,” Carlos hummed. But really he wasn't angry anymore.

“I should've realized it was important.” Jay acknowledged and it was all Carlos needed really. He turned around to hug his boyfriend.

“I'm sorry! I'm not mad.” Carlos said, hiding his face in the crook of Jay’s neck, arms wrapped around his waist.

“I know, it's okay,” Jay whispered softly, one hand gently stroking Carlos’ hair and the other resting on the nape of his neck.

“I just thought-” Carlos started to say but he was crying and he hated it because he didn't want to cry. He had tried so hard not to. He wasn't sobbing or anything but he could feel his eyes get teary and the words just wouldn't come out as he wished they would.

“I just thought,” Carlos repeated, trying to collect himself. “That you were embarrassed of me.”

“What?! No!”

Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed Carlos’s shoulders and saw the tears in his eyes.

“Babe, are you? Why are you- don't cry!” Jay quickly wiped the tears away and cupped Carlos’ face. “I would never be embarrassed of you. Ever.” Jay looked Carlos straight in the eye and Carlos let himself smile. “I love you. So much. And I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you.”

Carlos let out a small sigh of relief and held on tight to Jay again, closing his eyes. “I love you too.”

“You know how Mal is,” Jay was stroking Carlos’ hair again. “She hates that cheesy stuff.”

“She does,” Carlos laughed.

“Plus it's personal.” Carlos could hear the hesitation in Jay’s voice. “I want to keep you all to myself.”

And now Carlos wanted to melt. If he could right this moment, he would just melt into Jay’s arms. All he could do was hold on tighter.

Jay took a deep breath and Carlos breathed with him. It had been messy but Carlos was glad he had been able to tell Jay his true feelings. Because now he also got to know Jay’s.

“Eh,” Jay started. “Do you still want to talk to the girls?”

“Oh right.” Carlos had forgotten where he was for a moment. “Actually yeah.”

He had to talk to Evie.

Carlos quickly wiped his tears away and took another deep breath before sliding the metal door open. It was dark inside when the boys poked their heads in. Carlos and Jay shared a look and tiptoed through the living room to Mal’s room where the light was escaping from underneath the door. They knocked three times and after a while the door opened on a surprised Mal.

“What are you guys doing here?” Was her first question but the boys ignored her and walked in the room. “Eh, yeah sure, come in,” Mal closed the door behind them and gave the both of them a confused look.

“Where's your mom?” Carlos finally spoke. He was afraid of Maleficent, she was second after his own mother.

“At Dr. Faciler’s,” Mal said as if she was stating the obvious. “She's having chest pains again.”

Carlos sighed in relief and so did Jay. Maleficent was kind of the ruler of the Isle and they didn't want to run into her if they could help it. As Carlos relaxed he saw Evie sitting on the couch, sketchbook open on her lap.

“Carlos, hi,” she joyfully waved after closing her book. She got up to give Carlos a hug. “Hi, Jay,” she smiled at Jay who was standing behind him. “Are you guys alright?” She took a good look at Carlos. “Your eyes are red.”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Carlos took Evie’s hand. “I need to talk to you.”

“Sure,” Evie said, sparing a questioning glance at Mal.

“Evie,” Carlos took a deep breath. “Jay and I are dating.”

Carlos waited for a reaction and Evie smiled before giving him another hug.

“I know,” she said softly against his ear.

“Then why didn't you tell me?” Carlos detached himself. He knew now that everybody knew already but he needed to understand.

“I was waiting for you to tell me,” Evie explained. “I didn't want to bring it up until you felt comfortable.”

And that was why Evie was Carlos’ best friend. She understood him and always gave him the space he needed. Carlos smiled back at her.

“Thank you for telling me.” Evie held onto Carlos tighter. “I am very happy for you.”

What Carlos didn't know was that Evie was mouthing at Jay that if he hurt her friend she would ruin him.

“Are we done?” Mal was unfazed. As always. She had sat down on the couch which Carlos guessed was where she had been before they both had come knocking in.

Evie laughed and kissed Carlos’ cheek before regaining her seat next to Mal.

“All ends well,” Evie patted Mal’s thigh and Mal rolled her eyes for the nth time.

“I can't believe _dumbelina_ over there thought we didn't know.” Mal gestured at Carlos in disbelief. Carlos felt embarrassed now for making such a fuss about it. Jay went to back hug his boyfriend and laughed before giving Carlos a quick kiss on his temple. Mal grunted at the sight of the boys.

“You two can be disgusting on your own time, okay?” Mal threw her hands in the air. “It's not because we all know that you can't still keep it to yourselves.”

She had that annoyed look on her face but Carlos knew now that Mal was faking it and that she was actually happy for them(?). Hopefully.

Evie was laughing again, her soft and raspy voice filling the space in Mal’s room. Carlos had missed this. The four of them together. No secrets, no rivalry. No trickery or deceiving. Just laughter. And friendship. 


End file.
